Harry Potter and the Burning Hellfire
by Sharnorasian Empire
Summary: Evil/Demonic Harry/Ginny Sirius/? Maybe OFC Ron/Hermione and Remus/Tonks see profile for full details M warning for demonic torture scenes I assure you that demons are very creative about it. Now complete
1. The Dumb Relatives and the Book of Hellf

Only disclaimer, JKR owns practically everything, I own nothing, just having fun with her characters and my ideas

Only disclaimer, JKR owns everything, I own nothing, just having fun with her characters and my ideas. This is post OOTP and will have parts of HBP and DH with some of my changes, don't expect chapters of those books just spells and ideas. This will be dark HP/GW RW/HG NT/RL SB/Undecided, lots of OOC stuff and it's to be M for lots of mature stuff

For reference

"" is talking

"" **is demonic tongue**

'' is thinking

""  is mind speaking some styles will be combined

**Chapter 1 The Dumb Relatives and the Book of Demons **

Harry sighed, the best part of this summer despite the death of Sirius was that as an apology the ministry removed the under age trace and allowed him to use magic before he became 17. The Dursleys tried to make him fearful by trying to beat Harry up but he petrified Vernon with a spell then smirked as no owl appeared. "You see uncle, the idiot of a minister removed the ban off my magic and I can use it without problems for the rest of my life, so stay out of my way otherwise" Harry makes a slashing gesture on his throat. "I had a horrible year and am very pissed off, I am going to kill Voldemort and his death munchers so make sure that your insults to me, my world, my friends and family are not spoken. Keep your mouths shut about the "freakishness" and we will get along. Now I am going to my room, then I am going out for the day as long as you cooperate you will be fine, I'll end the spell when I return Vernon and then we'll see how this summer is going to progress." Leaving #4 Privet drive Harry walked to the road and signaled for the Knight Bus. "Welcome to the..."

"I know I know, how much to go straight to Diagon Alley?

"2 galleons and 20 minutes Mr. Potter" Harry looks up suddenly and sees Fudge

"What are you doing here Fudge?"

"I resigned, the wizarding world wanted me to leave office immediately" the ex-minister says

"Who's in?"

"The head of the Auror office Rufus Scrigmour it looks like with Arthur as deputy minister"

"That's good, maybe now we can beat Voldemort" Harry enjoyed watching Fudge flinch then sits on a chair, Harry did not need money and maybe there would be something for him to use in Knockturn Alley to use against the Death Eaters.

Flipping the hood over his head Harry steps into the dark alley and the first store (AN I have no idea what stores are in Knockturn alley beside Burgin (SP?)) called The Power of Books catches his eye, so he enters after making sure he had 1500 Galleons for any purchases, Harry walks in and begins browsing. Books of all sort catch Harry's eye stuff like _Though the eyes of the dark, Burn the Land and Boil the Sea, Flames of the soul, Into the Storm, Fear of the Dark, Flames of Revenge, Trial by Fire, Blood on my Hands, Dragonslayer, Under the Ice, Another Holy War, Damned for all Time... _and a strange black book with blood red writing. a seedy looking person walks up to Harryand says "Don't bother with that one, it's in a tongue no one speaks or understands." Harry grabs the book and he reads the title _The Hellfire Within, _Harry realizes that somehow he can read it, so he takes the book to the counter "This one" Harry says

"You sure? Bloody waste of 10 Galleons, but hey, I'll give it free, it's useless to me" Harry nods his thanks and leaves, he passes by a dark pets store and walks in.

"Eh whatdda ya want?" snarls the shopkeeper

"I'm looking for magical snakes and dragons" Harry answers after disguising his voice to that of Snape

"I gotta few"

"A young or egg Basilisk, and Hungarian Horntail egg"

"600 galleons for the dragon egg 2 or 400 for the snake"

"Any special discounts?"

"Depends on who ya are"

"And if I say I was Lord Voldemort?"

"I wouldn't believe you"

"Harry Potter then?" the owner raises an eyebrow

"Eh, then it will be 1/4 of it"

"I'm Potter" Harry says quietly in his own voice

"Ok, that'll be 1000 galleons"

"Here"

"The snake is enchanted to hatch in 3 months"

"Good, and the other egg?"

"In 2 weeks under proper conditions"

"Good" Harry pays the full cost and heads off to Gringotts.

"Ah Mr. Potter I have a letter for you involving the will of Sirius Orion Black" says a goblin as Harry passes by, Harry narrows his eyes, he wanted not to have to deal with this right now "The letter is for you after the reading today"

"I understand" and the Weasleys walk in followed by Albus Dumbledore, then Remus Lupin, Narcissia and Draco Malfoy and the Tonks family including a well known pink haired woman.

"Ah Harry how are you?" asks Dumbledore

"Fine as I can be" Harry says with mild anger in his voice, Dumbledore's eyes twinkle and Harry feels a slight brush in his mind and immediately forces it out and glares at the headmaster whose eyes widen in surprise. "Ah Mrs. Weasley how are you?" she pulls Harry into one of her famous bone crushing hugs

"I'm fine dear, you?"

"My ribs should heal in a month" Harry says in a joking voice he walks over to Arthur and shakes his hand "And you Mr. Weasley?"

"I'm fine Harry thanks" he walks over to Ron, Ginny and the twins

"How are you doing guys?"

"Harry" says Fred"

"How are" continues George

"You doing?" finishes Fred

"Hey mate" says Ron

"Hi Harry" says Ginny

"Ginny, can I have a word with you before the reading?" asks Harry watching the Malfoys and the goblin who nods

"Sure Harry" they walk over to a corner

"Ginny, I was wondering are you dating anyone?"

"No, I was about to with Dean Thomas"

"I was wondering... if you'd like to go out for something later?"

'oh god, maybe I'll finally get him as a boyfriend' thinks Ginny "Yea Harry, I'd be happy to go with you"

"Great" Harry sits down next to Ginny on the empty chairs and waits

"Are we ready?" asks the Goblin, everyone nods "I am director Ragnok and this is the will of Sirius Orion Black. I Sirius Orion Black being of sound mind and body split my property as such: For my dear cousins Narcissia and Bellatrix I leave a knut that has been split in half. For my dear friend Remus Lupin I leave 10 million galleons and #12 Grimmauld place also I beg him to use this money to buy some new clothes and life happily. To Molly and Arthur Weasley I leave 10 million galleons to thank them for taking care of Harry while I was unable, use it to fix up that lovely home of yours get nice things. To Ron Weasley I leave 5 million galleons and a request that he take a page out of his sister's book about following your desires. To Ginny Weasley I leave 6 million galleons and the hope that she gets what her heart desires. To Hermione Granger I leave 5.5 million galleons and whatever books she wants from my old house's library. To Andromeda, Ted and can't hex me this time, Nymphadora Tonks I leave 7.5 million galleons and I welcome you back into the Black family. Now about my afore mentioned cousins Bellatrix and Narcissia I terminate their marriages and use my power as head to kick them out of the Black family and activate an ancient spell on them to forbid them from marrying again. Now for my godson Harry James Potter I leave the rest of my fortune of 2.2 billion galleons and make him head of house Black. I also declare him emancipated upon my death if he is not of legal age already and I say to you pup don't mourn this old dog."

"Well" says Ragnok "that is the will, Mr. Potter if you wish to hear your parents will afterwards we can do that"

"Maybe another day director, I have lots of things that need to be done. Is there a home of my parents that I can use?" Asks Harry

"Yes, Potter Manor can be used, there is a key that acts as a portkey to the home

"Excellent, I'll pick it up now if possible"

"At the front desk it'll be ready"

"Ok." Harry goes and picks up the key his mind on the book in his bag it might have useful spells that could help him bring Voldemort down "Ginny do you want to go for some Ice cream?"

"Hmm I don't know" teases Ginny

"Please?" Harry says making puppy dog eyes

"All right"

"Oi Harry that's my little sister" protests Ron

"I know but she is capable of making her own choices" Ron looks at Ginny then Harry then Ginny and says

"I guess you're right, you'll be good for her"

"Thanks Ron, let's go Ginny." Harry and Ginny walk to the Ice Cream place Fortenscue's (Sp?) Harry pulls out the book and sets it on the table to look at it for a second

"Harry what is that book? The title looks dangerous"

"Can you read it?"

"Yes I can, why?"

"Because apparently no one could read it but me or us rather"

"Wow want to check it out?"

"Sure" Harry pulls out his wand and puts up a privacy dome around them then sits beside Ginny and pulls the book in front of them then they begin to read the book. (A/N The book will take part of this chapter) To the reader, if you are a Necromancer stop now! This book is not for the likes of you, you have your own tome of power and spells. Now to set another warning, your soul must be whole otherwise you will not survive the burning. If you follow through with this book and become one of us your powers will be like yourself, damned for all time yet immortal. Do not concern yourself about being soulless, you will not be like a person suffering the kiss of a Dementor, rather the area of your soul will be filled by Hellfire, instead of losing the soul and have nothing to replace it you will have our powers. This book describes our powers, the abilities of each of the hundred circles of Hell, each of the most powerful demons and demoniacs: The kings and queens of the first circle, their chosen weapons and the way the powers of our damned race are measured. The current members of the first circle are

Xaphras and BlackRose Drathras

Weapon: Longswords

Power: 65 Hellfire wells

Castle: Dark Spire

Ravanasta Sharnoras

Weapon: Longsword

Power: 70 Hellfire wells

Castle: Burning Spire/Jastar

Shakiras Bloodburn

Weapon: Six long knives

Power 21 Hellfire wells.

Castle: Bloodspill Spire

At the end of this book there is the soul burn spell, this spell will make you one of us and make you a king or queen depending on the Hellfire well contents of the book and you may find unclaimed Hellfire wells on any circle and absorbing them will add to your powers, so on behalf of the Burning Circles let me welcome you to the hordes of Hell.

"Well this could be the power the Dark Lord knows not" comments Harry

"What?" asks Ginny

" A prophesy was made about me and Voldemort it says: "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies" so basically I am the only one who can kill Voldemort."

"Well how could it be? The only way that Tom would be able to not know this power would be he ...split...his...soul"

"I don't know how, or why Voldemort split his soul, but according to this section, if we held hands and used the book we both would be married by Demonic right and both have equal power and training to take on Voldemort, I never told you this Ginny but I wanted you from the end of my second year so let's go to Privet Drive to pick up my things and do this there, that's if you want to" Ginny thinks for a minute then an evil smile spreads on her face as if she was a demon already

"You read my mind, let's do it" (A/N I realize that this getting together thing is a little short but just watch how it works). Removing the silencing charm around them Harry and Ginny walk outside the Leaky Cauldron and call the Knight Bus

"#4 Privet Drive" says Harry to the conductor and with a bang the bus shoots off

"So it begins" says Ginny looking extremely evil.


	2. Rise of HellBolt and Blackfire

Chapter 2 Rise of HellBolt and Blackfire

**Chapter 2 Rise of HellBolt and Blackfire**

Leaving the bus Harry draws his wand and open the door to #4, Vernon was gone from the floor "Let's go to my room Ginny"

"All right" encountering none of the occupants two pair walk into Harry's room "No going back Ginny"

"I don't want to, you do realize that we will have to hide what we have done"

"I kind of gathered, Let's set up a silencing charm and do it"

"I agree" Harry sets the silencing charm and opens the book to the right page then he takes Ginny's hand and they both place their hands on the book and they welcome the Hellfire into their bodies. Pain nothing but pain, the souls of the pair burn into nothingness and they howl in absolute agony. Harry's ears lengthen and sharpen backwards, green eyes turn to black on black empty orbs, teeth sharpen and whiten, muscles grow to what they would have been with some working out and proper food, hair flattens and turns very neat, Harry's height is now 6,4 rather than 5,10 Harry's clothes turn to midnight black plus demonic armor appears around Harry and the scar sizzles and disappears. Ginny on the other hand, her hair darkens to the color of dried blood, her eyes blacken to soulless orbs she has a black mini skirt and tank top and is wearing 2 Shortswords while Harry is wearing a Longsword on his hip they look at each other and Harry speaks in a dark slightly resonating distorted voice "My dear I am HellBolt HellBlaze" says what was once Harry James Potter

"And I am Blackfire HellBlaze" replies the Demoness that was once Ginerva Molly Weasley

"Lets check the book now my dear"

Xaphras and BlackRose Drathras

Weapon: Longswords

Power: 65 Hellfire wells

Castle: Dark Spire

Ravanasta Sharnoras

Weapon: Longsword

Power: 70 Hellfire wells

Castle: Burning Spire/Jastar

HellBolt and Blackfire HellBlaze

Weapon: Longsword (HellBolt) two Shortswords (Blackfire)

Power: 42 Hellfire wells

Castle: Black Spire

Shakiras Bloodburn

Weapon: Six long knives

Power 21 Hellfire wells.

Castle: Bloodspill Spire

"Well our knowledge is great along with our powers but hopefully lord Xaphras will leave us alone if we leave him alone, we have the power to defeat Voldemort easily but we need to find his other pieces of his soul, I think Dumbledore will do nicely to find them for us, I have destroyed two now"

"Two? but the Diary and what else HellBolt?"

"Apparently Blackfire a piece of Voldemort's soul was attached to me because of the failed killing curse"

"All right what's going on here freak?" snarls Vernon as he enters the home

"I guess the spell wore off, no matter let's show him what we can do" HellBolt snarls as he and Blackfire walk outside (A/N unless Harry and Ginny are in disguise I will refer to them with their demon names) they both walk outside to see Vernon, Petunia, Dudley and Harry's aunt Marge "Hello _Uncle_" HellBolt sneers

"Freak what happen…" then Vernon screams in pain as silver and pink colored tendrils hit him and crackle around his body and drops to his knees

"SHUT UP DAMMIT" screams Blackfire "How dare you speak to him, after all the pain and suffering you caused my lover you dare to cause more after he has become something greater than you"

"Stop it freak" Dudley yells and tries to hit Blackfire who is holding Vernon under the torture spell but HellBolt move so fast in front of him he blurs into invisibility

"Even you cannot be this stupid Dud… Oh well die" HellBolt says (A/N slightly gory scene here) he grabs Dudley's skull and crushes it in one hand causing bone, blood and brains to flow all over the place Blackfire smirks

"My love, we must make it look like Death Eaters attacked"

"I agree, I will take down the wards by force and you kill these insolent mortal fools"

"Agreed my love" she points her left hand at Petunia "Avada Kedavra" and a jet of sickly green light ends Petunia's existence. Still smirking Blackfire turns her merciless eyes to Vernon "Crucio" Vernon jerks about screaming in pain, then Blackfire casts it again "I love this power, and for the fact the I now have no remorse nor pity so now die, Avada Kedavra" Vernon dies then HellBolt comes back looking like Harry "My love?"

"Hellfire glamour Blackfire, the wards were destroyed, and I placed a _panicked_ floo call to _Dumb_ledore, the order is on it's way Blackfire I suggest you return to the way you looked before and I made it look like the Death Eaters retreated after we started beating them"

"But what about the trace on me?"

"Since your in a house with an adult wizard they cannot track you, they just expect the adult to keep you from using magic, the info we need is available just open your mind to our minions and you will get all the knowledge you will ever need" all of a sudden Remus and Tonks burst through the front door causing Blackfire who has no glamours on to yelp and jump into the bathroom nearby without being seen and quickly applies her glamours then comes out "Merlin, Remus, Tonks thanks for scaring the hell out of us" Harry gives a mental snort at this

"Nice joke Blackfire"

"The wards are gone we have to get you to Grimmauld place" says Remus urgently

"How?" asks Ginny

"Portkey" Ginny and Harry grab on to the portkey and in a swirl of colors the leave the empty house of #4 Privet Drive.

(A/N, Well I finally managed to post the first 2 chapters, so who should I turn to evil first? Remus and Tonks or Ron and Hermione? Please be nice this is my first fan fic, and please review. NO FLAMES.


	3. The recruiting

Chapter 3: The Black Lords, birth of lord Bloodmoon and lady Blackshifter

Chapter 3: The Black Lords, birth of lord Bloodmoon and lady Blackshifter

Coming off away from the portkey, Harry actually maintains his balance thanks to his new Hellfire powers "Harry what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened? Vernon reacted to Ginny and being emancipated I told him I was leaving and never coming back, then there was a groaning from the wards, death eaters popped in and we fought, must have been new ones because they did not put up much of a fight, nor did they use the unforgivables except on my family." Remus sighs

"Fine, but tell me what that burning smell is from"

"Burning?"

"Harry, I'm a werewolf, means I can smell it on you, care to explain?"

"Ohhh shit, um Blackfire"

"What HellBolt?"

"Remember we burnt our souls?"

"How could I forget?" she asks sarcastically

"Well Remus can smell the Hellfire"

"……….………… Ohhh shit"

"What should we do?"

"Hmm, tell him the prophesy, ask him if he wants the power and a place to live without prejudice then if yes turn him, if no wipe his mind or kill him"

"Good thought my love… Remus, do you know about the prophesy?"

"I know of it, just not what it contains"

"What if I told you that it was about me and Voldemort, that it says that I am the only one with the power to destroy him, I found that power and I can offer similar abilities to you swear to follow me for the rest of your life and I will grant you the power to control your furry little problem as well we might even get Sirius back if we're lucky"

"What?"

"I can destroy Voldemort and his death eaters and I'm offering you a place to get revenge for my father and Sirius if we cannot get him back, do you want it? Or would you rather Voldemort and Peter win" Remus growls at this

"No, I will follow you Harry, into hell and death if I must, for James and Lily"

"Then kneel"

"What?" Remus asks in an amused way

"Trust me Moony, it's more dramatic this way and perhaps a silencing ward when it was me it was quite painful"

"All right I'm game" he kneels after setting a silencing ward

"Very well, after this there is no turning back whatsoever the power or nothing final answer"

"Do it, for our family, I lost the same in brothers as you did in family" Harry smiles evilly and Remus gulps nervously

"Take my hand" he does

"Now awaken my Black Lord, rise my friend, rise LORD BLOODMOON" Remus howls in outright pain as he transforms, into the first demoniac werewolf, he stands at 7.1 looking like a huge muscled werewolf in black armour, the symbol of his lord a blood red lightning bolt surrounded by black fire and a hulking great sword on his back his eyes now a glowing orange

"My lord…" the newly turned Bloodmoon starts with a growling voice but Harry hold up his hand

"You can control it to turn into your old self, much better than a glamour I would say"

"Agreed my lord" then Ginny and an demonic Tonks walk in

"She joined us as well my love? Well done" Tonks kneels

"Allow me to introduce myself my lord, I am Blackshifter, I can now use my powers to change into any form I wish" Tonks looks normal at the moment after transforming from her demonic self.

"Excellent our plans our beginning to take shape, Bloodmoon and Blackshifter I take it you two were together"

"Yes my lord, Bloodmoon did not want to because of his problem, but I wore him down"

"Good, I'm glad you two joined us otherwise I would have killed you, now on to more important matters, Bloodmoon, Blackshifter I want you both to examine our armies at Black Spire and ready them for war, take count of how many we have and find out the stance of lord Drathras, maybe a audience with him if possible, find out if he would object to any wars with Bloodburn later on after we get things rolling, Blackshifter find out what designs Shakiras might have don't let anything through your mental shield find out if she will leave us alone for now, I need time to take this world and so use it's resources to our advantage"

"By your will king HellBolt" the two say simultaneously

"Oh and one last thing"

"Yes my lord"

"Remember we want to remain undetected as long as possible kill if you must but try to remain discreet. Follow your schedules, if you get an opening that you can do my will than go ahead but remember we want stealth until I or Blackfire say otherwise"

"By your command my lord, it shall be done"

"As you were, keep us advised through the mental link especially what the order of the fried turkey is up to, we need all the info before we strike"

"By your will"

"Now you can go I want some time with Blackfire, we will be at our castle as soon as possible"

"Thank you my king" the two newly turned demoniacs leave

"My love I am going to enjoy Hogwarts with our new powers, we need to change the core of our wands so they can handle our new powers"

"I agree, although about Hogwarts I swear if Malfoy and Snape try anything I will enjoy peeling them apart literally and I will make sure that they stay alive for every second"

"My love calm, any negative emotion granted, we can only be amused, angered or impassive, but anger disrupts our glamours and rage removes them altogether"

"I know, my love we are not breathing anymore"

"We don't need to my dear, we have our Black Lords doing things for us, necessary things so let us act like a normal boyfriend and girlfriend for a while. Who knows maybe Ron and Hermione will want to join us, Ron likes power and we need his excellent strategic mind and Hermione is great with her knowledge, now Sirius I think I can get him back but I need to think about how or what story we should feed the others after we get him back but I tell you this they will join us one way or another"

"Agreed my love."

(A/N) Well another one done, who next? Ron/Hermione or Sirius? And I need a demonic name for Ron, has to involve Black or Blood and sound evil. I have one for Sirius and Hermione. Again please review it's my only payment in writing, enjoyment is not enough and it encourages me to update sooner stay tuned for chapter 4 oh and I mentioned Marge but it was a mistake that Fan fiction won't let me correct so ignore it please.


	4. Chapter 4: The howls of Lord Cerberus

Chapter 5: The Howls of Lord Cerberus

Chapter 4: The Howls of Lord Cerberus

HellBolt sighs, the meeting with Drathras took a lot out of him, the black king of Dark Spire tested his skills and power, thinking back HellBolt shuddered at how powerful Xaphras Drathras was

Flashback

"So you requested a meeting with me and I granted it, what do you want HellBolt?"

"I hope you will forgive the interruption lord Drathras but I wished to find out your stance on my presence on the first circle and your stance on queen Bloodburn"

"Of course I forgive you, and Shakiras is nothing more than a self righteous bitch who lusts after power and me for a time, I shudder at the thought of it even though it was so long ago but of course I have my wife BlackRose who unfortunately cannot be here, she is currently chasing down our daughter DarkRose, as for my stance ob you that depends on how well you duel against me"

"Lord Drathras I stand no chance against you"

"I know but this is the best way to test your skills and evaluate my stance towards you so defend yourself."

HellBolt returned to 12 Grimmauld place tired and thoroughly pissed off and headed to his room when Blackfire was waiting in her human form. Angrily locking the door and collapsing on the bed next to her "How did it go my love"

"Horribly" HellBolt lets his glamours drop being too tired to maintain them " it took him less than a minute to completely beat me I need to regenerate, that would take me 6 hours in Black Spire, do me a favour my love and say I'm taking a nap and I've set an alarm for 6 hours I really need it"

"Go my love I'll cover for you"

"Any news on Sirius?"

"Yes Bloodmoon said that if we pick up the portal creation necklaces we can control the veil enough to bring back Sirius and I think after what Bloodmoon found out about the veil Sirius will be more than happy to join us ph and my love when you get a chance can we peel that nasty elf apart?"

"Yes my love, go ahead without me if you wish I'm exhausted, Shirak." HellBolt invokes the word portal in abyssal causing a crackling black doorway to open which he strides through to the visible black bed in the ruler's private chamber where he promptly removes his armour and goes to sleep immediately.

Upon awakening 6 hours exactly HellBolt collects Bloodmoon and Blackshifter and several portal necklaces then after reapplying his glamours calls Dumbledore and asks him if he and Remus and Ginny could go and have a small impromptu funeral for Sirius at the ministry. HellBolt plays a trump card saying that he never had a chance to say good bye and the false but really convincing sad look on his face caused Dumbledore to crack and begin making the arrangements for the 3 to see the veil. The next day the 3 Demoniacs walk in front of the fluttering veil

"Bloodmoon hold the door and make sure nobody interrupts us, although if anyone discovers us wipe their minds"

"By your will my king"

"Ready Blackfire?"

"Yes my love let's do it"

"Shirak" both of them speak while holding the portal necklaces, the veil shudders and changes into a black crackling portal "HellBolt go, I'll hold it open for you"

"Thank you my love"

"Just go" the black king strides through the portal.

"Sirius? Sirius? SIRIUS IN HELLFIRE'S NAME ANSWER ME"

A horse voice answers "Harry, Harry how did you get here?"

"A portal, I have another name now Sirius and new powers I can share them and get you out of here if you wish"

"Yes…please, anything just get me out of here"

"Anything?"

"Yes anything"

"So if I made you into a demoniac would you accept it if it allowed you to escape"

"Yes, I would do… wait what do you mean demoniac?"

"Have you heard the prophesy?"

"Yes James and Lily told me"

"This is the power he knows not"

"Oh, you say that this is the power to get him?"

"Yes"

"Who have you got on your side"

"Blackfire, Bloodmoon and Blackshifter. In other words Ginny, Remus and Tonks"

"Oh all right, I will join you as well if only to get out of here at least"

"Then rise LORD CERBERUS" HellBolt send the Hellfire into Sirius who transforms into Padfoot then Padfoot turns into a smaller version of Fluffy (see PS or SS book 1) then Sirius or now Cerberus turns into a demonic looking Sirius with white skin and black eyes

"Thank you my king"

"Come my friend we can say as we were having the funeral you came out made a joke about liking your funeral so much you had to come back and celebrate it with us" after coming out of the portal Cerberus starts rolling on the floor laughing

"Brilliant my lord, sheer brilliance"

"Thanks, now all of you glamours up now" the four quickly assemble glamours when Dumbledore and Amelia Bones walk into the room and their jaws drop

"But how?"

"Oh I could hear these three on the other side an it was so moving I had to come and grieve myself" at this Dumbledore's eyes start twinkling and the two newcomers burst out laughing

"Funny Mr. Black anyway after evidence given by the headmaster you have been cleared of all charges and 12 million galleons have been donated to your account as a attempt to apologize, because there is no way we can give back the time Azkaban took from you"

"True but I have my godson to take care of now, well excuse us we have to go spread the good news around"

"Of course Mr. Black" the damned 4 walk off to the floo and head for #12 Grimmauld place.

"Stealth is the key now Cerberus, until if we can get Ron and Hermione to join us we can start mobilizing quicker"

"Agreed my lord but for now we shall wait and see if we can convince them, or they can have "accidental" deaths

"Excellent now I will be with Blackfire and unless it is VERY important we do not wish to be disturbed"

"Of course my lord enjoy"

"I will dismissed Cerberus" he leaves and HellBolt goes to enjoy some… time with Blackfire.

A/N Thanks for all your reviews and this story is now well on it's way, and does Sirius seem OOC at all? Anyway plz read and Review I hate to beg but pplleeaasse? Thanks again

sin.nighthawk: I appreciate the suggestion but that is a name for a necromancer, those kind have usually bone, dark or death in their names. Demoniacs emphasize their differences by making their names involve Black or Fire or Hell and one thing you should know A necromancer and a Demoniac will try to destroy each other on sight it's natural, the very magics oppose each other on even a cellular level read my upcoming story the Prince of Sharnoras and the Boy Who Lived to get a better idea, I will get on it when some of my other work is done.

David Fishwick: Thanks I've been working on this idea for months, it was inspired by a evil Harry/Ginny but I wanted to take it my way. Listen to _Damned for all Time_ by Blind Guardian and tell me if this suits the king and queen HellBlaze

jmb88: I love the idea of evil Harry/Ginny and I would love to read your story but Spanish makes as much sense to me as Abyssal does to a newborn (Abyssal is the demonic language in my stories than involve demons or demoniacs)


	5. Lillith and Bloodfire

Chapter 5: the crowning of Lillith and Bloodfire

Chapter 5: the crowning of Lillith and Bloodfire

Coming back after dealing with business in Black Spire HellBolt and Blackfire are discussing how to turn Ron and Hermione

"That might work Blackfire, but I doubt it what if we tried offering them a taste of what we can give, Ron likes being strong and Hermione loves knowledge so much she would probably sell her soul for all the knowledge we could offer but convincing them about the merits of becoming one of us is going to be difficult"

"Agreed, turning them could prove to be problematic, because we want to do it diplomatically, not forcefully and that is going to be tricky, what say we try something, just follow my lead and be prepared to subdue them without hurting them… too much" Blackfire says

"All right they're in the living room, you're on Blackfire." The two of them with glamours reapplied at full strength

"Ron, Hermione?"

"What Ginny?" asks the pair

"Ron, if we said we had the power to kill Voldemort would you want it?"

"…Yea Ginny, why?"

"Hermione if we could give you any knowledge you could ever want would you want it?" Hermione almost started drooling at the thought

"Yes…Why?"

"Because we can offer both to you, we just need your service for the rest of your lives, a debt to pay for the magnanimous offer we are granting you, what do you say"

"Can I have some time to think about it" asks Ron

"Sure Ron, you Hermione?"

"I need some time as well"

"We only have 2 days before we return to Hogwarts so kindly speed it up"

"All right all right give us some time, ughh just go snog somewhere else while we think"

"Thanks for the suggestion brother" Blackfire drags HellBolt off

"Your whipped mate" Ron calls

"Shut it Weasley" HellBolt retorts from another room nearby. Time passes and finally Hermione and Ron say "Yes" HellBolt and Blackfire share a mental smirk, the king and queen join hands the HellBolt says to Ron as Blackfire says to Hermione

"Rise prince Bloodfire"

"Rise princess Lillith" the two howl in pain as their souls are burn away and from the ashes steps first Lillith who is Hermione with straight long black hair, a tank top and pants with a whip on her right side and a short sword on her left. Bloodfire is tall, 7 feet tall. Clad in black armour and wielding a great sword

"What is your will?"

"We act normal at Hogwarts, try to stay low profile while gathering information and setting portal beacons, with the beacons we can portal in no matter what wards they have in place"

"That works well my lord" says Bloodfire "who else is with us?"

"Sirius, Remus, Tonks"

"Well my lord and lady you have picked well on your Black Lords"

"Thank you Lillith, now we can start mobilizing faster, begin summoning our troops to the chamber of secrets and have them wait for orders, use portals after you set the beacons in the chamber"

"Yes HellBolt" the demoniac king smiles

"It's only because of your rank that you can address me as such Lillith"

"I am grateful for your lenience my lord"

"By the way who is teaching DADA this year?" asks Bloodfire

"Dumbledore was kind enough to give the job to Cerberus, it will greatly speed up our ability to create the beacons all over the castle, all right, we have our plans let's move ourselves to Black Spire and when we do reveal ourselves we need to have a place to crossover with the castle"

"That is a good idea my lord, I will go to the binding wells and prepare the castle for transport" says Lillith

"Binding wells?" asks Bloodfire

"Honestly Bloodfire" Lillith says smacking her forehead in exasperation "binding wells are the spells that hold the castle in place on a dimensional plane, naturally they are invincible on the home plane but they allow the castle to be brought with all the armies inside it to whatever dimensional plain is targeted for transport of the castle"

"Ah I see"

"Enough both of you, my love at least we can silence them when they bicker" says Blackfire

"Agreed, ahh blissful silence" HellBolt comments "Maybe if they would get together we would get more of it"

"My lord?" Lillith asks

"Figure it out for yourself Lillith, let's go to Black Spire and begin our operations, Bloodmoon and Blackshifter are waiting for us there and I'd rather not keep them waiting any longer than we have to"

"Allow me to make the portal my lord"

"Go ahead Bloodfire" says Blackfire. The portal opens and the four walk into it to the top of what looks like a demonic Minas Tirith, but unlike the castle from LOTR this was not build into a mountain but built like a spiral with 7 levels and the keep on top

"Well I like it HellBolt"

"So do I Blackfire my dear wife, it's a nice place for our kind"

"Indeed, so Bloodfire go and find Bloodmoon, you now know what he looks like"

"Yes my queen" he summons a hellfire nightmare (A/N a demonic horse like WoW's dreadsteed but bigger, more menacing and more armoured) and rides of to find the werewolf.

"So far so good Blackfire, the city will be ready by tomorrow for transport"

"Excellent work Lillith, HellBolt if one of us is revealed what is the plan?" asks Blackfire

"Just wing it and communicate with us on a telepathic level, most likely attack me and we'll duel try to make it seem that I have more power than I really do when in reality you're holding back on your powers"

"That should work HellBolt, my love let's go explore our chambers and leave Lillith to oversee transport preparations"

"Definitely Blackfire" Lillith recognizing a clear dismissal says

"By your command lady Blackfire" she walks off to take care of the citadel's defences and garrison so that they can be full effective upon arrival.

A/N: Well here it is, the final turning everybody else will die unless enough reviewers beg for some peoples' lives and suggestions on who should be killed first would be great the options are

Draco Malfoy

Severus Snape

Lucius Malfoy

Bellatrix Lestrange

Suggestions would be nice and drop some reviews please? Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for chapter 6: Hogwarts oh and all my chapters have 1000+ words (I think) Bye for now.


	6. Chapter 6: The Revealing

Chapter 6 The Revealing of Queen Blackfire

Chapter 6 The Revealing of Queen Blackfire

(A/N MA warning lots of death/gore/descriptive scenes YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)

Finally boarding the train without any of the last minute packing, probably because Blackfire promised to torture everybody if they did not pack the night before.

"You know if we did this every year we would have more time for things like sleeping in" Blackfire says with a smirk on her face

"Oh shut up Ginny…" Bloodfire gives a theatrical yawn because Demoniacs do not need sleep all unless they are trying to recover their powers quickly and he's faking tiredness.

"Come on you lot let's get to the train" HellBolt orders. A couple of hours later the Demonic quartet meet up with Cerberus on the train (I'm sorry for skipping a bit here, but nothing important happens at all). Malfoy sees them with the new teacher and as dumb as he is, Malfoy is smart enough to leave the demonic 4 alone when they are with the new DADA teacher. Sitting in the room with a locked door and specialized glamours over the window and door the 5 begin planning further as images of Bloodmoon and Blackshifter appear from their hidden location of the Chamber of Secrets "My lord 4 portals are in place and the Basilisk egg you have purchased has hatched… the Dragon egg has hatched as well what do you wish to do with them"

"Honestly Bloodmoon I had forgotten about them" HellBolt taps a finger to his lips while he ponders "Combine their abilities, irony has come to play tonight, give the Basilisk wings and call it Starburn and the Dragon call it HellFury and give it at will killing gaze"

"It will be done"

"Good Bloodmoon"

"My lord, I have been assigned as Auror security to Hogwarts, I will immediately begin setting portal beacons"

"As will I my lord" says Cerberus "My lord I have sensed Bellatrix nearby and most likely she will try to capture you or one of the 5 who went to the ministry with you"

"Then find her, and kill her Cerberus, failure is not an option"

"I will look forwards to feasting on her soul my lord, I thank you for this opportunity to redeem myself in combat against her"

"Don't disappoint me, you know the penalties of failure

"Yes my lord"

"Relax Cerberus, you have not failed as of yet so I have no reason to judge you as a worthy or unworthy cause of yet"

"My lord, the requests of the snake and Dragon are perfected, who will have which creature?"

"Unless Blackfire objects I will have the Dragon" HellBolt looks at his wife "As I said before my dear, you riding a Basilisk is ironic" Blackfire smirks nastily

"Oh yes, what a fright we shall give"

"My lord" Bloodmoon starts

"What is it?"

"I regret for not informing you of this earlier but Starburn can now breathe fire"

"Well that's interesting, good work Bloodmoon, you shall be rewarded well for this and you as well Blackshifter"

"Thank you my lord"

"We will call you if we need anything else Bloodmoon"

"Very well my lord" the image of the disguised demoniac werewolf and his wife the evil shapeshifter disappear

"This should be interesting my love" says Blackfire

"I agree Blackfire, so far so good" HellBolt chuckles at his last sentence because the "people" in the compartment were anything but good. "Blackfire be careful around Tomas or Coroner (sp), we can ill afford exposure as of right now" Blackfire glare as HellBolt

"My love I am more than capable of taking care of myself, and unless you want to be alone tonight I suggest you shut up" more of the train ride passes until Dean gets to the door, he knocks on the door and Bloodfire comes to the door and opens it

"Yea Dean what do you want?"

"Ginny can I talk to you"

"Sure Dean" Blackfire kisses HellBolt then comes outside then Dean closes the door

"Why did you kiss Potter" he snaps

"I think I can kiss my boyfriend of 2 months" she snaps back "If that's all Dean I'm going to get back to him" Ginny waits while enhancing her stance with demonic magic (A/N this does not reveal the person being a demoniac unless they know what to look for, it just makes them a lot more intimidating Dean's glare withers and he runs off causing Blackfire to snort cruelly and walk back to HellBolt while the ride goes by uneventfully without further interruptions. Getting off the train with HellBolt and the others, Blackfire glares at her first boyfriend Michael who was coming to talk to her and shook her hear while charging more of her Hellfire aura into her stance which caused Michael to run with a wet spot in his pants "Tone it down Blackfire, people will start to wonder if you become too menacing" Blackfire turns her glare to her husband then she gets into a carriage with the rest of the demoniacs and they head off to Hogwarts. The next month goes according to plan except for Ginny or rather Blackfire pushing off the annoying requests of both Dean and Michael finally she had enough and hexed them both with a demonic bat bogey hex which was 10000 times more painful than the old one. A week after that both Dean and Michael made a plan born out of jealousy, rage and humiliation. They decided if they could not have Ginny no one would. The next day in the great hall Dean asked first Blackfire angrily said no, then Michael asks and Blackfire screamed "NO" at the top of her lungs then as Ginny was walking back to her seat with HellBolt both of the two boys that were bugging Blackfire yelled at her "If we can't have you nobody will… AVADA KEDAVRA" two bolts of sickly green light strike Blackfire from behind and instead of a dead Ginny Weasley instead they got a royally pissed off Blackfire HellBlaze "Why you little" she thunders in her demonic voice getting the attention and shocked horror of the great hall who watched what happened. Blackfire flicked her hand at Dean and spoke in Abyssal (A/N I am not going to type in that language it's a pain for me) **"Bisect"** the specialized cutting curse turned Dean Tomas into a million pieces of chopped meat causing a huge pool of blood to form around the shapeless mass of meat. Next Michael was struck with a skin peeling spell which tore off all his skin leaving him to bleed out in a few seconds from Blackfire's second spell which was nonverbal. The horrified headmaster quickly casts a spell he knew that would stop all kinds of possessions that he leaned recently, this causes Blackfire to laugh uproariously "Headmaster please that only works if a demon was possessing me…allow me to introduce myself I am the demoniac queen Blackfire HellBlaze of the first circle, granted it is redundant to say that I am a queen of the first circle because to be a queen you must be of the first circle, now if you excuse me I have to claim something that I desire and I promise you this… if Hogwarts stays out of my way and does not interfere with my plans at all then you will be left alone by my armies, there is little I want here"

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that miss Weasley but you will surrender and you will be sent to Azkaban" Blackfire just laughs

"I spoke with king Drathras, you met him before" the headmaster visibly shudders as does most of Hogwarts at the mention of the most powerful black king "and I lasted 5 minutes against him, granted I got luck despite the fact that I have 40 Hellfire wells at my disposal so stay out of my way… oh and headmaster call me Blackfire or else there will be…trouble" the headmaster glare at her

"Very well Blackfire"

"Good now if you wish to try and stop me bring it" both of Blackfire's Shortswords are drawn and Hellfire races down the length, "Now I will claim what I want, Harry come with me" 'resist make it look like you are powerful enough to fight me but lose' Blackfire finishes in his mind

"No Blackfire, you have become something evil and I cannot allow that" Harry sends a flurry of hexes at Blackfire who blocks them contemptuously she glares at Harry and says

"We can do this easy or we can do this real easy, surrender to me and I will allow Hogwarts to survive" to say that the duel was short is a major understatement Harry was bound and disarmed in a minute then the headmaster and Flitwick (SP?) attack afterwards trying to rescue Harry. This duel ended with the Charms professor decapitated and the headmaster with a broken leg and a black eye from a glancing punch. Snape, McGonagall, Hagrid, Trelawney who had claimed to sense death in the great hall earlier came down to eat and see what was going to happen, Sinistra, Sprout all join in the attack, in the mean time the other students had run screaming from the hall, none of them wanted to risk Blackfire's wrath by taking Harry away from her. Now the final tally is

Trelawney: Dead, killed by blade through both kidneys and the liver

Snape: Unconscious in Black Spire's dungeons

Pomona: Dead, killed by Hellfire Severing Whip spell to throat, cutting both Jugular vein and Carotid artery

McGonagall: fled to hospital wing with Dumbledore and Hagrid

Sinistra: Dead, killed by the Ever Bleeding curse and a nick to the finger. This curse causes whatever wound you have to never stop bleeding until you die or is countered, to counter use and healing spell and wait 2 days for the curse to end while avoiding getting cut.

Snape groaned finding he was chained spread eagle in a dungeon with the same symbol as was on Blackfire's crown with Harry in a similar position beside him "Potter, Potter" Snape rolls his eyes "POTTER"

"What, it's aconite" Harry yells while looking about wildly

"As impressive as your knowledge of potions is" Snape says sarcastically "how about we figure out a way to get out of here before Blackfire decides to pay a visit" Harry struggles but the bindings are too tight and strong

"Nothing professor" Snape gets the same result

"Damn, look our wands" the wands were hanging out of reach almost taunting them "She's taunting us, putting our only weapons right in front of us while we are helpless"

"Well there's nothing we can do now professor, she has us right where she wants us"

"Silence Potter while I try to think of a way out of this, put that mind of yours to work, it may be feeble but I would appreciate any help"

"Then don't insult me or my family at all" Snape grimaces

"Fine."

In the mean time in the tunnel to Hogwarts from Honeydukes, Bellatrix Lestrange was sneaking unnoticed or so she thought, a demonic three headed dog is following stealthily transforming back to Sirius. Cerberus aims his wand over Bellatrix's shoulder level and says "Avada Kedavra" the jet of sickly green light impacts over her causing Bellatrix to turn around "No, no I killed you, how are you alive"

"You didn't kill me enough" and the duel rages on for 5 minutes due to Bellatrix's high skills and power but she is disarmed and dropped to the ground with both legs and arms broken "You lose"

"But how, you were never this evil or powerful before" Cerberus bows to her

"Allow me to introduce myself I am now lord Cerberus" the demoniac transforms into his three headed form and when Bellatrix is in mid scream he rips out her throat and eats the body "Well that was a tasty snack" after cleaning up he Hellfires out. (A/N when I say a demoniac Hellfires out that means they use Hellfire teleportation spell in your review if you wish to know what a spell does just ask and I'll reply either next chapter or directly to you I think the dictionary if it provides a synonym of the main word of the spell (e.g Eviscerate/ Ever Bleeding etc.) plus your own imagination works best, otherwise feel free to review and ask.

Back at Hogwarts Bloodfire and Lillith were having a eat your partner's face contest (Snogging) near the mutilated body of Draco Malfoy, killed by a Eviscerate spell.

Near a muggle village Blackshifter was dancing over the burned and mutilated corpse of Lucius Malfoy before the damned fire claimed the body of Malfoy SR. and Blackshifter Hellfires away.

In the pub called the Wolf's Den Bloodmoon calmly rips Fenrir Greyback apart with demonic claws, before he leaves to convince all the werewolves of the power Blackfire could offer them.

In Black Spire, Blackfire had visited and taunted her prisoners before leaving to other places, Snape managed to get loose and freed Harry and just when Snape was about to kill or try to kill Blackfire from behind HellBolt revealed himself to the potions master and back in the dungeon Snape screamed for 6 hours as his body was peeled apart by the demoniacs, binding his soul to his body and "playing" for 6 hours before Snape was finally allowed to die. To the rest of the wizarding world Blackfire was a monster, Harry got lucky by "escaping" with Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ron and Hermione back to Hogwarts after they found and "rescued" him from Blackfire. Now as Albus Dumbledore watched in horror as Blackfire's forces mobilized and grew even more powerful he wondered what the evil man known as Voldemort was going to do about this.

A/N: WOOOT finally done and posted 2300 words longest yet my gift to those lovely waiting readers and those even more loved reviewers, as before please review. Online cookies for all who do, that and they won't have Hellfire forces beating their doors down in the dark of night. I know this chapter is dark and horrifying but there is some humor, I know the Harry/Snape escape scene was short but honestly I'm bored and want to go on WoW so bye bye and enjoy. May Hellfire consume your souls (That's a demonic compliment).


	7. Chapter 7: Voldemort VS Blackfire

Chapter 7 Voldemort VS

Chapter 7 Voldemort VS. Blackfire

Blackfire storms around her castle ranting to her nearby servants, none of them were any of the un-revealed group. "How dare they take the man I love from me, AAARG, I will peel their skin then their muscles and finally their bones apart DAMN MY BROTHER AND HERMIONE"

"My queen a snake like messenger has arrived, it's requesting your presence to meet with a Lord Voldemort, will you be there?"

"Yes, I'll deal and peel Tom apart, ask him when he wishes to meet, and gather our forces to the outside of Hogsmeade, we will raze the village to the ground, I also want my Hell hounds to deal with the creatures in the forest. The beasts may feed off anything that does not join us"

" Yes my queen, by your command. What of the castle"

"I will move it myself, it will take half my power but I should have enough power to bring it and fight with no problems"

"Will you join the assault on the village?"

"No, tell Blackshifter and Bloodmoon to reveal themselves, I also want Cerberus to take two divisions to Diagon alley and reveal himself there kill all in their paths"

"Yes my queen" the Blood Letter says and leaves to carry out his orders. (A/N Demon from Warhammer Fantasy, 6 foot tall demon with horns and a serrated cruel looking Longsword, for good image look it up).

Blackfire taps her fingers on the arm of her throne while thinking, standing up regally she points at another Blood Letter "You inform Voldemort that I will meet with him now"

"Yes my queen" the Blood Letter scurries off to carry out his orders while Blackfire goes back to tapping her fingers on her throne until her messenger returns

"He is waiting my queen." Blackfire gathers her full aura to her and walks right into a death eater meeting with all of Voldemort's forces

"My minions allow me to introduce queen Blackfire HellBlaze" the Death Eaters watch horrified as Blackfire conjures a throne and sits in it

"Thank you Voldemort" he nods

"Now queen Blackfire, I request that we join under my power and knowledge and with our combined might we will rule the world after we kill Potter"

"Stop right there, if we do anything to Harry it will be nothing but turning him into one of my kind, either accept that or the only agreement we will have is war between us Tom"

"How dare you" he stands up his black aura blazing around him "you are here on my graces Blackfire, I have measured my power to that of 9 Hellfire wells" Blackfire just laughs

"Really Tom? I have 42 Hellfire wells and it seems that I must now deliver the first blow of war"

They rule the land

They are in command

They hold all strings in hand

"Really Blackfire, can't we discuss this like civilised beings?"

They are invisible

Out of sight

They've designed

A secret place

To play their games

"Perhaps, although I must say that if we agreed on anything that I and my black lords will be in charge"

A world they're in control

"I will not let you"

"It is my right to rule"

Divine law

Divine law

"Then we have a problem"

"I agree, Tom Marvolo Riddle, I herby declare war on you and your forces" Blackfire draws her blades and moves to attack Voldemort and the Death Eaters

Be aware

Now

Mind your steps

Blackfire moves in and sweeps the legs out from under a nearby Death Eater and looks at the still open portal debating if she should call in more troops or not.

We are uninvited guests

They may find and catch us

Don't forget

Blackfire decides no and remembers that she needs to keep her powers in reserve for the summoning of Black Spire "Stay out of this my forces" she yells.

Do what I say

Now connect

Don't even ask

Until we're out of it

Everything's at highest stake

Come take a look

We are in

Take a breath

But don't forget

Blackfire get hit by a killing curse and pretends to go down.

It isn't real

It isn't true

An illusion

Nothing more

The black queen's eyes open and say "Nice try" then Hellfire runs down the length of her blades and the fight is on.

You're part of the game

You're slave to the grind

Oblivion

Axe kick, ankle sweep. Sword in the gut of a near Death Eater, back flip over a volley of killing curses that hit other Death Eaters.

Is your key to the Otherland

You're part of the game

Blackfire uses some of her demonic spells and abilities in the battle.

You're cursed

You're damned

Voldemort realizes he made a mistake in challenging the second most powerful demoniac queen in existence.

By now you understand

Blackfire continues to chew through the Death Eaters like steel through air, leaving none alive in her wake the body count continues to mount as the fight progresses

You're part of the game

You're slave to the grind

Oblivion

You're welcome to the

Otherland

You' re part of the game

You're cursed

You're damned

By now you understand

Hellfire blades deflect the curses as Blackfire uses her blade skill to protect her against spells that would do nothing but tickle her in the case of the killing curse. Blackfire Hellfires close to her enemies and continues the slaughter.

We get closer

There's no better way

One of Blackfire's blades sends a enemy to eternal sleep before she runs after the rest of the Death Eaters down a hallway.

Lullaby Lane

Fate is on its way

Blackfire stops for a second to admire the hiding place of her enemies before she knocks out a straggling Death Eater and rips his memories of this place out and into her mind

The inner district

Is the place you need to know

It's overwhelming

So let's rest here for a while

A Blood Letter comes out of nowhere through a sudden portal and Blackfire trips over it to the ground.

Someone else appears

Silently

Watch me when I fall down

Blackfire screams at it for a minute and looks around before she spots a door behind an illusion

Everything seems real

Suddenly

A perfect simulation

Blackfire moves through the door and looks around seeing Death Eaters apparating out, using portkeys, or just trying to do the plain old run to the hills. Blackfire starts running around killing as quickly as possible or banishing Death Eaters to hell to be transformed in lesser demoniacs.

Come take a look

Breathe it in

Artificial wonderlands

We are wandering around

Things shall vanish

they won't last

Now I know

You understand

This world is not true

Nothing is real

Nothing at all

It's bits and pieces

We walk through

You're part of the game

You're slave to the grind

Oblivion

Is your key to the Otherland

You're part of the game

You're cursed

You're damned

By now you understand

You're part of the game

You're slave to the grind

Oblivion

You've reached the promised land

You're part of the game

You're cursed

You're damned

Welcome to the Otherland

Blackfire continues to march, but she feels like she's being watched but does not turn around.

Wait

I can feel things are not right

Do not breathe

Don't look behind

There's someone else

The observer

The last of the Death Eaters runs out the door and slam it shut but not before hail of curses and other spells knocks Blackfire back a few steps.

A thrick of light

A fading line

The entrance is gone

We can't get out of it

We are slightly losing ground

Quick

It is time

We shall go

We better leave

And don't come back

Blackfire decides it's time to leave and burn the place to the ground. Before she does however she walks outside and fires a huge black orb of Hellfire to mark her kills. Just as Blackfire is about to leave a strange dart like object lands in front of her.

No way to run

Nowhere to hide

I fear

We're walking aimlessly

You're part of the game

You're slave to the grind

Oblivion

Is your key to the Otherland

You're part of the game

You're cursed

You're damned

By now you understand

You're part of the game

You're slave to the grind

Oblivion

Welcome to the Otherland

The object is a rose… a black rose

"BlackRose Drathras" says Blackfire as she stares at the queen of Dark Spire castle

"Blackfire HellBlaze" says the voice of the fairy turned demoniac (I hate to say it look up Dark Bloom from Winx club then you get what BlackRose looks like minus the Longsword and crown of Drathras family).

"Get out of my way" snarls Blackfire

"I have not tested you yet, and I assure you I have a different fighting style than that of my husband" responds BlackRose

"So be it" Blackfire says and the two evil queens prepare to battle in front of the newly arrived Order of the Phoenix and Auror forces.

You've crossed the line

You've reached the end

A/N WOOT another chap done, next chapter is a small fight between the queens and the first engagement of the HellBlaze legions and the humans. About chap 6 I could not decide who to kill because of all the reviewers choices, so I killed all they requested lol. Anyway I want more reviews but I am merciful so I want 5 more reviews before I post another chapter. Also online cookies to those who guess the name and band of this song. BTW CoolKyote I told you what song I was planning so no cookies for you it's not fair to others and there is only a limited supply. PLZ review.


	8. Chapter 8: The first clash

Chapter 8: The first clash: Diagon Alley

Blackfire glares at BlackRose, both black queens prepare their blades

"You need to be tested by me Blackfire"

"Try it then BlackRose" Blackfire tightens her grip on her short swords and lunges, one blade heading for BlackRose's heart the other for her head. BlackRose brings her Longsword whipping around to meet both of Blackfire's swords and parry them successfully, BlackRose Hellfires out of the way and attacks from the flank attempting to pierce Blackfire. Blackfire parries and launches a rather impressive counter attack which fails to penetrate BlackRose's defence.

"Oh, pardon me Blackfire but the humans are preparing to try and stop us. Mind if I watch the fight"

"Not at all BlackRose, just don't interfere"

"Of course" BlackRose conjures a throne and waits.

"Bloodmoon, Blackshifter, Cerberus. Bring my army, burn the alley to the ground, kill all in your path." The army surges out of a portal let by the three Black Lords and with blades drawn th demons surge into the alley to massacre the defenders.

Location: The Burrow

Percy paced nervously in his old home. The news of Ginny being Blackfire was incredibly disturbing to him that is until he spins around and he stares into the eyes of Blackfire herself.

"Gi… Gi… Gi… Ginny why are you doing this?"

"Why not Percy? I have found the power to destroy Voldemort and my name is BLACKFIRE" she screams but this bring Molly and Arthur running downstairs with wands drawn "Ah my family welcome" Blackfire says with a mocking bow. "Now because you are my family I will state this one last time, give me Harry and I will allow the Burrow to go unscathed for the whole of my rule, I will even allow you to expand the house and some land for hopefully future generations of survivors, now my patience is at an end. Where is Harry?"

"Grimmauld place" Blackfire breaks into her parents minds gently

"Good, set whatever spells you need and save what you can of the family"

"Ginny, we thank you for this, but after you leave the house you are dead to us"

"I was rather expecting to be hexed on sight, but as you wish. Good bye mother, father, Percy" Blackfire Hellfires out to the edge of the wards at #12 and lifts a hand to crack the wards. Blackfire slowly burns the painting of Mrs Black after she enters the house "Oh Harry, come to me" the house is dead silent as HellBolt comes to Blackfire and gives her a heart stopping kiss

"I missed you Blackfire"

"And I you HellBolt, what is the order up to?"

"The are currently fighting in Diagon alley and losing badly, our Blood Letters have powerful magic resistance, and they are what we sent to the alley. The Aurors are attempting to reinforce the order but even now our Werewolves are attacking the helpless ministry now that the Aurors are gone. From what I heard the goblins are going to help the ministry fight in the alley, the centaurs are going to protect the forest, but the Acromantulas will join us. Hogsmeade (SP?) is being evacuated and Hogwarts is being transformed into a castle meant for battle."

"Very well my love, what are we going to do about you revealing?"

"Simple, you capture me, Hermione and Ron. The others have already been revealed, so simply make it look like it took a while to turn me"

"That would work, let's do it, be right back." Blackfire quickly destroys the wards around the house and after trading a few spells with the others takes them to Black Spire. Immediately after closing the portal all the demoniacs drop their glamours

"The castle is ready Blackfire"

"Good Lillith, where is the location?"

"The ruins of Diagon Alley, we will finish the ministry and seize all of Gringotts' gold for our own purposes" A Blood Letter comes running up and speaks in it's harsh guttural voice.

"My lords and ladies, the fool known as Dumbledore has discovered the "capture" of the previously undiscovered lords and lady"

"Well that was to be expected" says HellBolt as the group walks to the meeting room and sit down.

"Blackfire, I do believe that we should hold off with the assault of Gringotts until the castle's armies can provide reinforcements" says Bloodfire

"That is actually a good idea Bloodfire, I'm impressed" Lillith says causing the tall demoniac to smile at her.

"Let's activate the map and watch Cerberus deal with the insolent foolish mortals" HellBolt says, the black king activates a magical 3D map around Cerberus as he leads the Blood Letters to victory over the humans.

Cerberus POV

I laugh as my three heads quickly end a stupid order member that got too close, early on the Weasley twins escaped to their home and removed a possibility for punishment from Blackfire." I chomp off a leg and literally bite someone's head off in my bad mood, I wonder how Bloodmoon and Blackshifter are doing. Oh well back to battle. The forces at Diagon alley continued to press the order and Aurors back until some of the goblins come out and start fighting the Blood Letters and demonstrate that blades have more effect on them than magic but in the end the goblins just do not have the numbers outside capable of holding us back for very long. So we push them all the way to the bank and they manage to hold the steps with whatever order member or Auror stayed to avoid the assault on the ministry. That attack happened practically simultaneously as the one right now, and hopefully Hogwarts will be the last place we have to take after the Horcruxes are destroyed and Voldemort killed. Humanities last stand will be at Hogwarts, that is what my king and queen plan, so shall it be except for what few survivors the Burrow will hold, I pity those poor unfortunate new kids and their parents. Hell hal come and I bring it forth with a cry of victory as what's left of Diagon alley stands in front of my troops: Gringotts bank.

A/N Well, here is chapter 8, I am so sorry it took so long. I could not figure out anything to write, but now I have a good plan.

Coolkyote: I hope to see you on WoW again soon, I miss your humor and advise.


	9. Chapter 9: The Human world falls

Chapter 9: The second clash: The Human world falls

Blackfire's hands move as her voice chants in abyssal, the air heavy with the black magics of demonology. The seals begin forming as Black Spire is summoned to the mortal plane binding it in place on the burnt ruins of the once prosperous Diagon alley. "Shirak" she shrieks and with a loud thunderclap Black Spire is summoned onto the ground of Diagon alley. The huge seven layered citadel towers over the land and the fifth layer and above exposed to the muggle world

"Cerberus, Blackshifter, Bloodmoon go out, kill all the mortal humans. Non magical GO." the demoniacs nod and gather 75% of the entire army which comes out to 750 trillion demons of Blood Letters and Hellfire wolves. The massive army left out the gates of Black Spire to destroy the world, the first target was Europe and Asia.

Scream fill the air as the forces of Blackfire massacre the humans. Girls of 15 and older are lined up for the Hellfire wolves' uses, the great evil wolves bred sexually unlike the Blood Letters who were summoned from Hell in a ritual that forced souls to be sacrificed to bring them into being. Will all the fallen souls Blackfire's army grew ever larger, already the UK was burning, half of Ireland was already gone and France was crushed underfoot. Three hours later Ireland is gone, Spain and Portugal was literally blown off the planet and the ocean filled the gaps in the land mass. Italy is gone in the 4th hour of the assault, on the 5th hour Blackfire's armies are at the borders of Russia, Turkey and the north part of Africa.

In the meantime Hogwarts' defenders had found and destroyed all demons and portal beacons, the Beacons could be spotted by the house Elves and gotten rid of by the wizards, HellBolt was revealed along with Lillith and Bloodfire. Those 3 along with Blackfire attacked the Centaurs, Grawp and began transforming the Acromatulas into demonic giant spiders. The centaur herd of 800 was cut to 400 before they escaped to Hogwarts. (A/N I have no idea how many centaurs there really are but it's a big forest so therefore a big herd). Hogwarts was now a fortress not a school, The humans activated old wards that would help defend the school. All secret passages were destroyed and completely blocked off so well that the first and so far only demoniac emperor Cathas Hellfire would not be able to get through, (Cathas had 3000 Hellfire wells to use in his time before he disappeared and his castle hidden from all). The windows were filled in and turned into this slots to fire spells and weapons out of. The castle could only be entered through the reinforced massive gates. Back in the forest the Acromatulas were all transformed into demonic spiders, the Centaurs decided that they would be best to swallow their pride and join with Humans, for as the world continued to burn Humans, wizard and muggle alike and refugees of all magic races were coming to make their last stand at Hogwarts.

At Gringotts bank the Goblins were frantically trying to hold the lobby against the 5 trillion demons that had broken down the gates and started to massacre the goblins that were in the bank. Slowly foot by foot, dead goblin by dead goblin the demons drive towards the vaults where all the gold of the famous bank is kept. After 10 hours the bank has fallen to Blackfire, some goblins too refuge in the high security vaults but the rest escaped. Out of 30,000 goblins only 1/3 of them managed to retreat to Hogwarts the rest were slain mercilessly.1000 goblins still held ironically the Potter family vault although they would all die in 3 hours when HellBolt and Blackfire finally take the bank.

Back in the world at large Africa was under demonic rule, all of Asia was gone. The entire eastern part of the world lay broken and burnt under the HellBlaze armies. Blackfire and HellBolt now turned their attention westward, Iceland and Greenland were black under their feet and already the demonic armies were landing in South America. Two hours later the Amazon forests were all gone, Bloodmoon and Blackshifter were leading an assault on the US. Alaska was already in the clutches of Lillith and Bloodfire. Cerberus was massing forces against Canada which was doing a good job holding the evil troops back. (A/N I'm Canadian so I'm biased, so kindly shut it). But all in all nothing could be done to stop the hordes in America, the US slowly burned leaving piles of mortal and demon corpses everywhere.

Back in the UK at the MOM, Cerberus was walking in front of most of the staff in the ministry, a few had escaped to Hogwarts "Well my queen and king should be very pleased, the world is now ours. My job here is done, kill them and gather near Hogwarts"

"Yes lord Cerberus" a high ranked demonic werewolf acknowledged and Cerberus opened a portal and left while smirking at the screams of the people as they were slain.

An hour later, all of the US was burnt, Canada's magic/muggle forces and what was left of the US army began retreating towards CIM. (Canadian Institute of Magic) portkeys were being used to send people to Hogwarts, because unlike Hogwarts CIM was not a fortress. Three hours afterwards every single last Human alive was cowering in Hogwarts waiting for the end to come.

At the moment in Hell at castle Dark Spire something was happening, the black king Xaphras Drathras was gathering his power in preparation for his ascension to the ultimate throne of the damned kind. His power had unlocked something lost to all demon kind and it recognized him as it's rightful master, the power was growing in him and soon his crown would change. His realm would be greater than his predecessor, he planned to crush his necromancer enemies but that is for another time.

A/N: Wow, Chapter 9 is done, one more and this story is done. Stay tuned, next chapter will have another song in it and the final battle between HellBolt and Voldemort, for he is hiding somewhere. For you people I asked you to review chapter 7 with the name of the song in it, for you people it is Otherland by Blind Guardian.


	10. Chapter 10: Humanity's fall

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Battlefield, Blind Guardian does. Song is **Bolded **I would recommend listening to the song**.** Here is the last chapter (EH cries) please review and tell me what you think of my story plz. Epilogue is included in this chapter

Chapter 10: The Final Clash, Humanity's fall

Blackfire glares at the ruins of the Burrow as HellBolt beats the crap out of Voldemort; their troops had successfully destroyed all of Voldemort's Horcruxes. At Hogwarts before his discovery HellBolt had destroyed Ravenclaw's Diadem, Hufflepuff's cup was destroyed in the attack on Gringotts, a spell which reveals pieces of souls to demons was cast on Nagini as she was killed showing the location of the locket which Cerberus smashed and burned. Dumbledore destroyed Gaunt's ring. Voldemort had managed to get the secret from Percy with legilimancy as he escaped an attack from Voldemort and massacred the Burrow with the last of his servants. Voldemort screams as HellBolt smashes his right leg and stabs him through the heart ending the self styled dark lord. Blackfire laughs cruelly as she finishes the last of the Death Eaters. "My love it's time to start the assault on Hogwarts"

"Agreed Blackfire." The two demons Hellfire to where the front line of their troops

"Prepare for battle," she screams at the top of her enhanced lungs

**It cannot be seen**

**But there's blood on the green**

**Only god knows I'm innocent**

**Take me, take me home**

**A dark seed reigns in me**

**Like the storm rules over the sea**

**I challenge thee, do not cross this bridge alone**

"Attack" Blackfire screams and 5 million demons launch themselves into Hogwarts' defences. Screams fill the air as the HellBlaze armies begin battering at the reinforced gates. Despite their huge numbers the defenders cut down the Demons, but more and more demons pour at the castle in a never-ending horde.

**Don't dare me now**

**The threatening shadows will pass by**

**There're getting closer now**

**Open your eyes**

**Wake up my dear young friend**

**And hate shall fade away**

The attack continues, so far the defenders have not had any losses. "Everyone attack, black lords stay" HellBolt yells, this causes the whole demonic army to charge, pouring themselves at the well-defended castle attempting to break down the massive gates. The huge battering ram is working overtime to open the gates for the assaulting hordes causing the castle's gate to shudder under the strikes of the powerful ram. "Hold my love, wait for the gates to be opened before we join the attack" HellBolt says to Blackfire.

**I will not move, yet**

**I'll stand still, instead**

**There on the battlefield he stands**

**Down on the battlefield he's lost**

**And on the battlefield it ends**

The gates continue to shudder under the onslaught of enemies trying to get in, an endless horde of troops fanatically loyal to Blackfire and HellBolt, attacking ceaselessly for the final battle is now upon us.

**War and anger shall reign**

The clash of iron comes

**By blindness you're driven insane**

**I'm lost in anguish and grief**

**Sorrow won't wane 'til you die**

**A shattered body deeply bleeds**

**And darkness will cover the light**

**It's gone forevermore**

The battle wages on deep into the night, the mortal defending the castle working over time, barely having enough forces to let others get some rest. By now the outer wards had come crashing down, making opening the gates a much easier job, but who said that it would be that easy.

**The field's been left in sorrow**

**The father and the son**

**They're gone**

**The sun shines bright**

**And anger rises**

**Lorn and lonely**

**Torn apart**

**Don't you think**

**It's time to stop now**

**We were charmed and fooled by the old serpent's kiss**

**Let's pray**

**That heaven is on our side**

**Through violence and horror**

Shall honour arise

An hour after dawn, the main gates came crashing down and with their masters in the lead all of the demons attempted to flood the castle and slaughter the inhabitants. A very ironic thing happened, Aragog the Acromantula now turned demonic spider killed Hagrid in the great hall. HellBolt let the charge with Blackfire at his side, their blades carving a path towards the inner castle. With people dying trying to stop the horde the defenders fall back to the second floor and above.

**So let's pray**

**And blessed shall be our leader**

**We follow the noble and bright**

**Don't you hear me crying**

**Crying**

**Come take me away**

**I hallow thy name**

**There on the battlefield he stands**

**Down on the battlefield he's lost**

**And on the battlefield it ends**

**War and anger shall reign**

**The clash of iron comes**

**By blindness you're driven insane**

**I'm lost in anguish and grief**

**Sorrow won't wane 'til you die**

**A shattered body deeply bleeds**

**And darkness will cover the light**

**It's gone forevermore**

A day into the siege, everything under the 5th floor had fallen, the fighting was going on everywhere on the 5th and some of the 6th floor, Dumbledore and a small group including McGonagall had fled into the headmaster's office on the 7th floor to coordinate the last defences. The battle was now going poorly for the defenders, too many ways up and not enough people to hold them, driving back the defenders with each step until the 5th floor was considered lost. Luckily for the defenders, there was only 1 way up to the 6th floor; all the other moving staircases were destroyed, making seizing the upper castle a pain in the ass for the demons. But that is not to say that they would give up the attack, the demons now poured up the stairs to the barricades keeping them out of the 6th floor. Blackfire and HellBolt continue the assault as well; they destroy the barricades that would have delayed their troops for hours on end. The 6th floor is turned to ruin by the constant fighting between castle defender and demons yet nobody on the defender stops fighting, because the demons fought without rest, forcing the mortals to fight without rest as well. The black queen and king now stand in front of the final defences; Griffindor tower was destroyed by siege fire, as was the other towers. The headmaster's office was now wide open, the gargoyle destroyed in the fight for the 7th floor.

That's what minstrel sing

**Join in the horrible screams**

**Take part in murderous deeds**

**Renowned be the lion-hearted**

**Join in the minstrelsy**

**Wailing in endless grief**

**It eagerly longs for more**

**Broken bodies lay down on the ground**

**Blood sheds all over the place**

**The green will be stained forever**

**And hate reigns all over the field**

**They keep struggling on in anger**

**Fiercely intense**

**Outrageous, too blind to see**

**And in pain they keep on singing**

**We claim the land for the highlord**

**God bless the land and our highlord**

In the headmaster's office the final fight rages between McGonagall and Dumbledore vs. Blackfire and HellBolt, the two pairs fight with all their strength but the winner is obvious, for as Blackfire decapitates McGonagall HellBolt bisects Dumbledore leaving the world burnt and demonic forever.

**War and anger shall reign**

The clash of iron comes

**By blindness you're driven insane**

**I'm lost in anguish and grief**

**Sorrow won't wane 'til you die**

**A shattered body deeply bleeds**

**And darkness will cover the light**

**It's gone forevermore**

Epilogue

Blackfire and HellBolt kneel beside Shakiras as they swear loyalty to the new demonic ruler, BlackRose Drathras would now be known as…. Empress Hellfire and Xaphras Drathras is now Emperor Hellfire.

New power rating

Xaphras and BlackRose Drathras

Weapon: Longswords

Power: 300,000 Hellfire wells

Castle: Dark Spire

Ravanasta Sharnoras

Weapon: Longsword

Power: 300,000 Hellfire wells

Castle: Burning Spire/Jastar

HellBolt and Blackfire HellBlaze

Weapon: Longsword (HellBolt) two Shortswords (Blackfire)

Power: 180,000 Hellfire wells

Castle: Black Spire

Shakiras Bloodburn

Weapon: Six long knives

Power: 70 Hellfire wells.

Castle: Bloodspill Spire

The Hellfire forces were now ready to fight the necromancers Darkwielder/Sharnoras armies, but would they be able to math 300 septillion years of prosperity and power of the great Sharnorasian Empire? Only time will tell.

A/N: Well, it's done and I'll say it's been fun writing, I wish I could have made it longer but so sorry. I have ideas for a possible sequel but it's on the back burner for now, let me know if you want me to write it.

Nightwing27: You finally get your wish of a complete evil Harry/Ginny fic

Coolkyote: Review plz I miss your humor and advice


	11. Important notice

Important notices to all readers of Finding Shadowfire/Wizard and the Warlock/Lord of the Ring/ Burning Hellfire: I am changing my pen name to Sharnorasian Empire and my profile as well, I apologize if this screws anything up for you

EH or SE

Lord of the Ring: Chapter 2 not started just yet, want to finish Shadowfire series first

Wizard and the Warlock: Not abandoned, chapter 2 in progress want to finish Shadowfire series first

Harry Potter and the Burning Hellfire: A sequel will probably NOT be written, a side story will be made in Prince of Sharnoras and the Boy Who Lived when it is posted.

Finding Shadowfire: Chapter 7 is 33-51% complete.


End file.
